


When I Get You Alone

by awesomecherry



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes the way his metal hand looks against Steve’s perfect skin. Likes the way Steve shivers when he smoothes it down his back, loves the way Steve arches into it. He likes that this thing Hydra forced on him is being used to bring Steve pleasure, when it was only ever meant to be a weapon. It gives Bucky an idea of what to ask for on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】如若你孤单](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534611) by [lxzhii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii)



There’s something about the look of his metal hand against Steve’s skin that really gets Bucky going. He likes the contrast, likes putting his cool, shiny fingers where Steve is the hottest, and the way Steve shivers when he does it. His sensations in that arm may be dulled, but the visual of Steve sucking on the fingers, or fucking back onto them, trying to get them further in his tight hole, more than makes up for it. 

Bucky knows one of the biggest reasons he loves touching Steve with the metal arm, is that it was only ever supposed to be a weapon. Hydra had forced it on him, literally welded it to his body, and told him to kill with it. It’s the ultimate fuck you to Hydra, bringing Steve pleasure with it, when it was meant to kill him. 

He’s never said anything about it to Steve. They’ve discussed the arm. Steve had been adamant that he loved it, because it’s a part of Bucky, and Steve loves everything about him, but that was the whole discussion. For a while, Bucky hadn’t wanted to touch Steve with it, would keep it pressed against his own body, far away from Steve, because he just didn’t trust himself with it. Sometimes it’s hard to gauge how much force he’s putting behind it, and he never wants to hurt Steve again, unintentionally or not. But Steve hadn’t let that slide. Steve would thread his fingers through Bucky’s metal ones, hold on tight while Bucky fucked him. He’d take Bucky’s hands and place them on his head while he blew Bucky, wouldn’t let Bucky pull away when he yanked too hard on Steve’s hair. Eventually, Bucky got used to touching Steve with it. Now it’s all he wants to do. 

Bucky’s birthday is coming up, the first one him and Steve have been together for since back during the war, and Steve’s been asking what Bucky wants. He knows what he wants, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. Does he just go up to Steve and say, “hey, Stevie, how about instead of the set of knives I know you have tucked away in your closet, you let me stick my metal hand up your ass?” Just thinking about asking Steve makes Bucky flush. 

He’s so stressed, agonizing over how to ask, that he ends up stress baking enough food to start his own bakery. His therapist has suggested cooking as a coping mechanism when he first turned himself in to Steve, and it’s been working wonders. Sometimes he goes overboard though. He’s wondering just what he’s going to do with three cakes, four trays full of cupcakes, a batch of scones, and an apple pie when Steve walks in. 

Steve stops mid-greeting when he sees the state of the kitchen. His brows furrow, and he approaches Bucky cautiously. Bucky gets it, the last time Steve had come home to the same amount of stress baking, Bucky had had a horrible nightmare that he was back with Hydra and had destroyed their entire living room while still half-asleep before he realized he was safe. They’d donated three batches of muffins to the local hospital and still had enough other goods left over to feed the entire team dessert for a week. 

“You doin okay, Buck?” 

“Fine.” Bucky doesn’t mean for it to come out as sharp as it does, but he’s embarrassed by how overboard he went, and just over a stupid fantasy. He shakes his head sharply when Steve withdraws a little, trying not to show his hurt at Bucky’s harsh tone. “Sorry. It’s nothing.” 

“It’s fine, Buck.” Steve hops up on the counter next to Bucky, close enough they're almost touching but still giving him space. He picks a cupcake out of a pan and pops half of it in his mouth. “S’good.” 

Bucky gives a half-hearted smile. “Thanks. I tried a new recipe.” He shifts from foot to foot nervously, before turning, placing himself between Steve’s legs so he can bury his face in Steve’s neck. 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky without hesitation, pulling him closer against him. He doesn’t speak, just waits for Bucky to start to relax. Bucky will tell him what’s wrong eventually. 

Bucky sighs, and pulls his face back slightly, just enough for his words not to be muffled. “I’ve been thinking about my birthday.” 

“Oh?” Steve slides one of his hands down Bucky’s back gently, the other scritching through the fine hairs at Bucky’s nape. 

“I want to try something.” He starts, stops to take a deep breath, tries again. “There’s something I want to try for my birthday.” 

“Okay.” 

“Jesus, I don’t know how to fucking say this.” Bucky drops his head back against Steve’s neck. He can feel his face turning red, and has to fight the urge to run away and pretend this conversation never happened. 

“Just say it, Buck.” Steve suggests gently. He feels Bucky exhale harshly against his neck, making him shiver, skin prickling. 

“You don’t have to say yes, okay? I just want to tell you that now. I won’t be mad or disappointed, or anything like that.” Bucky pulls back so he can see Steve’s face. He wants to be able to read Steve’s reaction, doesn’t want Steve to agree out of some misguided need to please Bucky. “If you don’t want to try it, I won’t bring it up again.” 

There are several responses Steve wants to give ranging from, “of course, Buck, I know that” to “I never do anything I don’t wanna do”, but he settles on saying, “Alright. Thank you for making that clear.” In the most sincere voice he can muster. 

“I want to fist you.” Bucky’s lips twist in a grimace as soon as the words are out of his mouth. 

“Oh, um, okay.” Steve blinks in shock, mouth open in an O of surprise. “Let me just think about that for a minute.” 

“Wait, umm, one more thing.” Bucky takes a deep breath. “I want to use my metal hand.” He resists the urge to close his eyes to block out Steve’s reaction. Will he be disgusted? Oh god, what if he thinks Bucky’s a freak. He’s probably regretting ever getting involved with him. 

Steve’s face goes from surprised to soft with understanding. He’s noticed the gleam in Bucky’s eyes when Steve pays special attention to his metal fingers, knows how much Bucky likes it. The more he thinks about the idea, the more excited he gets. He can’t say he’s never thought about it, but he was never going to ask. He shifts slightly on the counter, his pants going tight at the thought. He has to clear his throat before he speaks, hoping it doesn’t come out as hoarse as he thinks it might. “I think we could probably try that, yeah.” 

Bucky doesn’t seem to notice what the idea is doing to Steve. He searches his face, looking for a hint that Steve isn’t 100 percent behind the idea. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. Just think about it for a few days.” 

Steve is so into the idea he thinks he’s going to have to take a cold shower before he comes in his pants on the spot. He also knows Bucky won’t except any answer he gives right now. Bucky wants him to think it over carefully, so Steve will wait a few days before he tells Bucky how much he wants it. “Will do.” He says quickly, jumping off the counter. “I’m just going to go shower now.” He rushes out of the room as Bucky stares at his back, bewildered. 

Steve reenters the kitchen after his shower/masturbation session to find that Bucky has cleaned it thoroughly. All the baked goods are bagged, ready to be frozen or taken somewhere else. Bucky smiles when he sees Steve, holding up a tray arranged with cupcakes. 

“I thought we could take the team some of these.” 

It’s clear Bucky doesn’t want to talk about their earlier conversation. Steve will let Bucky have his space on the issue. They take the team Bucky’s batch of delicious cupcakes and end up staying for a team movie night. It’s Tony’s turn to pick the movie. He picks **Iron Giant**. Steve and Bucky both ignore Tony’s gleeful giggles and pointed looks. They get the reference. 

Neither of them bring up the subject of Bucky’s birthday, but Steve starts planning it out. Bucky seems content to pretend it never happened, but Steve, he just can’t stop thinking about it. He knows Bucky found the set of knives hidden in the closet. He figures _something_ should be a surprise. A surprise party is out for a variety of reasons, but at the top of the list is 1. Bucky would probably figure it out before they could surprise him, and 2. If they did manage to actually surprise him, his reaction could be violent. 

The day of Bucky’s birthday, Steve wakes Bucky up with a truly spectacular blow job, and then talks Sam into taking Bucky out for breakfast without him. Steve tells Bucky he has a meeting with the other Avengers in the morning, but the rest of the day will be theirs, and as soon as Bucky is out the door, he enacts the first stage of his plan. 

He takes a long shower, cleaning himself thoroughly everywhere. When he gets out he wraps a towel around his waist and sets up the bedroom. He’s not really sure what exactly he’ll need, but he lays out the lube and some Vaseline, and places a towel on the nightstand. He pulls the comforter off the bed, and steps back to admire his work. He’s getting hard thinking about what’s going to happen, so he drops his towel, and gives himself a few strokes. 

It takes Steve a few minutes to summon the effort to take his hand off his dick, but he manages. He checks the time, and figures that Bucky will be home soon. It’s time for the second part of his plan. He waits until he hears the lock turn and the front door open, makes sure there is only one set of footsteps, and then steps out into the hallway, completely naked, cock rock hard and leaking precome on his abs. 

“Happy Birthday, Bucky.” 

Bucky drops the Styrofoam container of food he was holding, mouth hanging open in shock. He kicks the door shut behind him, leaving a dent from his boot. “Damn Stevie.” 

“I guess I could have left the towel on, so you’d have something to unwrap.” Steve shrugs, his dick twitching under the scrutiny. “You gonna come get your present, or what?” 

Steve strokes himself lightly, eyes locked with Bucky’s as Bucky stalks toward him, stripping off clothes as he goes. He doesn’t move when Bucky crowds into his space. “You and Sam have a good time at breakfast?” 

“Sure.” Bucky mutters, eyes heated. He herds Steve backwards into their bedroom, and then kicks that door shut too. He leaves another dent. “I’ll replace those later.” 

Steve’s chuckles turn to a moan once Bucky leans forward and starts sucking bruises on his neck, flesh and blood hand joining Steve’s on his cock. “I thought about what you wanted.” He stutters out, hips jerking up in Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky pulls his face away from Steve’s collar bone to look him in the eye. “Yeah?” 

“Want you to, Buck.” Steve doesn’t look away from Bucky’s intense stare. “I really, really want you to.” 

Bucky growls and surges forward, manhandling Steve onto the bed, draping himself over him. “You promise you’re not just doin this for me?” He grinds his clothed erection into Steve’s. “Don’t want you to do it just to please me.” 

Steve gets a fistful of Bucky’s hair, pulling him down into a rough kiss. “Buck, it’s all I’ve been able to think about since you brought it up.” He grabs Bucky’s metal hand from his hip, bringing it up to his lips. “Love having these inside me.” He sucks the tip of Bucky’s index finger, tongue flicking out to trace the plating. “Can’t think of anything better than getting all of them at once.”

Bucky groans, drops his head against Steve’s shoulder, chest heaving. “Okay, baby. I believe you. Don’t gotta talk me into it.” He rolls off of the Steve and the bed, coming to his feet next to it. “Touch yourself for me, Stevie.” He kicks his boots off, unbuttoning his pants as he watches Steve jerk himself off. Once he’s completely naked, he crawls back on the bed, shoving Steve’s legs out wide. “Hand me that pillow.” 

Steve tosses a pillow, hitting Bucky in the face. Bucky glares at him, lifting Steve’s hip with his metal arm to shove the pillow under him. Bucky leans forward to grab the Vaseline, dropping a kiss on Steve’s lips, before settling down between his legs. 

“Let’s get you nice and relaxed, baby.” He coats his hand in vaseline, replacing Steve’s hand with his own. He jerks him hard and fast, nibbling his way down Steve’s thigh. He nudges Steve’s balls with his nose, licking the patch of skin just behind them. 

“God, Bucky!” Steve moans. 

Bucky uses his free hand to spread Steve’s cheeks, surprised to find Steve’s hole already wet and a little open. “You work yourself open for me, baby? Were you thinking about my fingers in your hole when you did it? Did you make yourself come imagining it was my fist?” 

Steve is beyond words. His face flushes, red heat spreading down his chest. “Buuuckk-y.” He gasps. 

“You did, didn’t you? Just couldn’t wait for me to come home.” Bucky mouthes around Steve’s hole, dipping just the tip of his tongue against the opening, before pulling back. “Tell me, baby. Did you wish I was here with you? Did you picture me watching you get yourself off?” 

“Didn’t.” Steve groans, pushing his ass down on Bucky’s face. He’s so close. “Didn’t come. Waited for you.” 

“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky grins against Steve’s thigh, bites down hard, making Steve scream as pain/pleasure rushes through him. “So good. You’re so good to me. What did I do to deserve you, huh?” He twists his hand at the head of Steve’s dick, just the way he likes, and spears his tongue in Steve’s ass, tasting some of the lube he’d used earlier. 

He licks in as deep as he can, amazed at how soft and open Steve is. He curls his tongue and pulls back, blows cool air on Steve’s hot hole, slipping a slick finger in along with his tongue. The Vaseline tastes disgusting, but the way Steve clenches down around him makes it worth it. He twists his finger, licking alongside it, and hits Steve prostate. 

Steve’s hands fly to the headboard, holding on for dear life as his whole body tightens, on edge. “Please, please, Buck.” He’s not even sure what he’s begging for. His muscles strain as he jerks up into Bucky’s fist and back against his face. “Bucky!” 

Bucky rubs a thumb over the head of Steve’s dick, scrapes his stubble against the sensitive skin near Steve’s hole, presses hard and deep with finger and tongue. 

Steve chokes on a scream as he comes, not enough air in his lungs. 

There’s a roaring in his ears and a pleasant ache in his body, when he comes back down from his orgasm a few seconds (minutes?) later.

Bucky grins up at him, two fingers working in and out of Steve’s hole, careful to avoid his prostate. “You back with me?” 

Steve nods, pushes back on Bucky’s fingers. His erection has only gone down to half-mast, even though there’s a literal puddle of come coating his abs. “S’good.” 

“We’re just getting started baby.” Bucky adds a third finger, twisting and scissoring them to open Steve up. “Look at you baby, already gettin hard again. Gonna get you to come one more time before I get my fist in you.” 

Steve groans, reaching down to grab his cock, aching for stimulation. “More, Buck.” 

Bucky swats Steve’s hand away. “You wanna play with something, you play with your tits.” 

Steve’s dick twitches, his face going bright red. It drives him crazy when Bucky calls his pecs tits. It’s a weird sensation of embarrassment and desire all mixed together, something Buck knows and uses sparingly, making it all the more jarring when he does say it. “Buck.” He whines. 

“I’m a little busy, Stevie.” Bucky replies, pulling his fingers completely free, wedging his pink against his other fingers, and slowly pressing them back in. 

It’s slightly painful, nothing more than Steve likes and can handle, but it does make him want to shift to relieve the pressure. He wishes he could see Bucky’s metal fingers disappearing into him, wants to see them shine from the Vaseline covering them as they slip into him. He contents himself by watching Bucky’s mesmerized face. Bucky is staring like the answer to the universe is buried in Steve’s ass.

Bucky thinks he’s found heaven, and it’s watching four metal fingers stretch Steve’s hole wide open. He rubs them gently over Steve’s prostate, just to feel Steve clench around him. He leans to lick around his fingers, teasing Steve’s rim with kitten licks. “How you doin, baby?” 

“You’re killin me, Buck.” 

Bucky clicks his tongue. “We can’t have that.” He licks a broad stripe on the palm of his real hand and wraps it around Steve’s cock. “C’mon baby. Come for me one more time, and I’ll put my fist in you. You want that, dontcha baby? Want to feel my fist pressing up against that sweet spot inside you. All you gotta do is come for me.” He rubs the tips of his fingers against Steve’s prostate. “Gonna make you so full, baby.” 

“S’close.” Steve groans, hips rotating on Bucky’s hand. 

“That’s it, Stevie.” Bucky grabs the base of Steve’s cock, holding it still, as he leans forward and licks up the vein running along the bottom. “You can do it. Come for me, Stevie.” He takes just the head in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, swirling his tongue around the slit. 

Steve’s back bows so hard, Steve thinks his muscles are going to seize from the strain. He bites into his bicep to muffle whatever noise comes pouring out of his throat, emptying himself in Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky eases the pressure on Steve’s prostate, but sucks him through it until Steve is twitching from sensitivity. He pulls away with one last kiss to the head of Steve’s dick. “You ready for this baby?” 

Steve moans, completely passed the point of stringing together coherent sentences. 

“Can you at least nod for me baby, so I know you still want this?” Bucky smiles when Steve gives a jerky nod. “Thank you, baby. You just stay nice and relaxed, okay?” 

Bucky eases his fingers out of Steve, ignoring Steve’s whine of protest, and covers his hand thoroughly with Vaseline. He pushes four fingers back in, amazed at how easy it is with Steve’s hole so wet and open. He thrusts a few times, and then pulls them out enough to tuck his thumb under his other fingers, carefully pushing them back in. 

Steve’s body tenses when Bucky’s knuckles spread his hole wider than ever before. He breathes through it, pushing down on them, and ignoring the barest hint of pain. Steve almost expects to hear a pop when Bucky’s knuckles slide in. 

Bucky keeps his hand still, watches Steve’s hole flutter around the widest part of his hand. It’s the most erotic sight he’s ever seen. “God, Stevie. Wish you could see this. You’re taking me so well.” 

Tears leak out of the corner of Steve’s eyes as Bucky pushes the rest of his hand inside. It’s so much, almost too much, but it’s so good. “Bucky.” His voice is wet and thick. “Buck.” 

“So good.” Bucky soothes, curling his fingers into a fist. “So good for me.” He move his fist slowly, so slowly, knuckles dragging along the sensitive walls of Steve’s hole. “Oh, Stevie, baby. Does it feel good? Was it what you wanted?” 

“Good.” Steve sobs, breath hitching in his chest. He thinks he might be hard again, but the pleasure of Bucky’s fist nudging his prostrate overwhelms his need to reach down and get himself off. 

“I think you got one more in you, Stevie. What do you think? You gonna come on my fist? Let me feel you clenching around it.” Bucky’s own erection is leaking against his stomach, his balls are tight against his body. He’s close just from watching Steve take his fist. He pulls his hand back until the widest part is stretching Steve, and then pushes back in, right against Steve’s prostate. He licks Steve’s rim around his wrist, ignoring the taste of Vaseline and metal. “You need me to jack you off baby? Or can you come just from my fist?” 

Steve moans, head thrashing. He can’t think straight, it’s too much, feels too good. His legs are shaking where they’re spread out on the bed, and there’s a burning sensation in his abs. He feels floaty and warm, like he’s drifting on the sound of Bucky’s voice. He thinks maybe he says something, maybe he screams it, but all he knows is that Bucky has a hand wrapped around his cock and his metal fist in his ass, and it’s fucking perfect. 

Bucky bites his lip, taking in the wonderment that is Steve Rogers, spread out of their bed, writhing on his fist. He works Steve’s cock over slowly, careful to give him just enough pressure to feel good, but not enough to overwhelm him. He thrusts faster with his fist, keeps his strokes on Steve’s dick nice and slow, thumbing the slit on every up stroke. “You’re close aren’t you baby? I can feel you clenching around my fist already. Want to feel you come so bad, Stevie. You gonna do it for me?” Bucky flicks Steve’s slit with a fingernail, and twists his wrist quickly. 

Steve comes so hard he thinks he blacks out. Every muscle in his body aches when he blinks his way back to awareness. There wasn’t much come left in him, but what he had left is spread over his abs, up his chest, some even landed on his neck. He blinks at Bucky, whose carefully removing his fist. He’s so sensitive, that it almost hurts when Bucky pulls his hand free, he finds it weird to be so empty after being so full. 

Bucky wastes no time in wrapping his metal hand around his cock and jerking himself off. He keeps his eyes glued on Steve’s hole, watches the puffy rim clench and unclench around nothing. He can’t believe he just had his hand buried in it. Five or so strokes later he comes, shooting over Steve’s hole and ass cheeks. He wants to lick it off of Steve, but figures it’s too soon, instead he drops bodily onto Steve, wrapping his arms around him. “God baby, that was amazing.” 

“Yeah.” Steve’s voice is wrecked. The rough sound makes Bucky shiver. “Did you have a good birthday?” 

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://spookyscarycherry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
